educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Frogs vs. Hamsters: Using Your Senses
Student worthiness Tried and trusted Primary biological content area covered Students will use all of their senses with the exception of taste, to make opbservations in order to compare two different animals (a frog and a hamster). Classification is also touched upon slightly. Materials *1 frog *1 hamster *Personal observation sheets (1 per student) *Big poster paper *Markers *Pencils *Hand lenses *Diagrams and pictures of frogs and hamsters *Suitable containers to hold the animals Handouts Students will each be given their own observation sheet to record animal characteristics. Description of activity Students will use their senses to determine the differences between hamsters and frogs. Students will use sight, hearing, touch, and smell. Lesson plan #The lesson begins by talking about the different senses. Students discuss sight, touch, smell, taste, and hearing. Students will then determine which body parts are used with each of the senses. #There will be a hamster and a frog in their own habitats set up. Half of the students will be working with the hamster first. The others will begin by observing the frog. #Students will use their senses(except for taste) to determine different characteristics of the animals. #Students will be given their own observation sheets to write down, and draw pictures of the characteristics they observe. #After the 2 groups finish with their animal, they will switch. #Students will again use their senses to observe the characteristics of the second animal. After all of the students have been able to work with both animals, the group will be brought back together. #As one group, students will share all of the observations that they made about the frog and the hamster. Results from the observations will be written on a large poster sheet by the teacher. The results from all of the groups will be kept on the poster sheet. #After all of the characteristics are recorded, students will compare how the two are different. #Students will then be shown diagrams and/or pictures of hamsters and frogs in order to determine the type of hamster and frog that were used in the activity. Potential pitfalls *Some students may be scared of working with either the hamster or the frog. *There may be allergies to one or both of the animals. Teachers should be sure they know of these prior to bringing in the animals. *Students may be overly rough with the animals. Teachers must pay careful attention to ensure that the animals are handled carefully. Math connections Does the activity link in any way to grade-appropriate math skills? Literature connections Teachers may want to read the nook, Frogs by Gail Gibbons, or My Hamster and Me by Peter Hollimann before beginning the lesson. Connections to educational standards 7.1 Students use scientific methods to describe, investigate, and explain phenomena and raise questions in order to: *Generate alternative explanations - hypotheses - based on observations and prior knowledge *Design inquiry that allows these explanations to be tested; *Deduce the expected results; *Gather and analyze data to compare the actual results to the expected outcomes; and *Make and communicate conclusions, generating new questions raised by observations and readings. 7.13 Students understand the characteristics of organisms, see patterns of similarity and differences among living organisms, understand the role of evolution, and recognize the interdependence of all systems that support life. Next steps *Students can use their senses to determine the differences between other kinds of animals. *Students can start to look at the differences between animals using information other than what they gathered using their senses. Citations and links While brand new ideas are very valuable and most welcome here, tried and trusted ideas of others will probably make up the bulk of the material on this site. It is important to respect the copyrights of others, and also to acknowledge their ideas. A full citation to published materials is essential and also useful. If there are online materials that would be useful to supplement your program, link to them from here.